


Childhood Rewritten

by csigal97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cribs, Infantilism, Many more - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Sexual Abuse, bottles, highchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigal97/pseuds/csigal97





	1. Chapter One

POV: Louis

In this world, there are many classifications such as general population (often called Gen), Submissive, Dominate, or Little. Submissive are normal with no subgroups, but Dominates had one subgroup. That group was called Daddy Doms (DD). They are in charge of taking care of Littles and they are assigned after they register when they are 18. Only one person in the couple has to register if they get married, but must list their spouse on the paperwork. Harry and Liam registered like they suppose to, but when Liam registered he notified that he didn’t need a little since he married Harry and Harry had already received a Little’s name. The name of the little they got was Louis Tomlinson, me. 

Even though most classifications are excited to get a match, Littles was the one group that had the most difficulty of getting them to register. When Littles are young, teachers and other classifications like to tell them horror stories that aren’t true, to scare the Littles and make them fear their 18th birthday when they have to register. These stories scary Littles to the point that they try to hide their classification from everyone. Most Littles even hate themselves, and try to pretend that they are Gens. This is what I did and I did it well.

Since Littles have to register at 18, there is a black-market for illegal forging of classification documentation. Littles, sometimes parents that are ashamed of having a Little, will pay people to get them new documents changing their status from Little to Gen. This is what my mom did a few days after I was given the classification of a Little. They get these papers because after they register they are taken into custody. Littles have to be taken care of all their lives and are not allowed to live by themselves. It scares most Littles of not having a familiar parental person taking care of them and so all they think of is either hide or run. This is what I did and I got away for a while. They system has seen many cases of this, including me. The government had even developed a special task force that only worked on finding lost and runaway Littles. They looked at all documents to see if they are forged and then they also tracked down abusive parents or caregivers. I’m considered to be the most advanced case they have ever seen. I managed to escape the system for several years. It took the system two years to track me down once the forgery artist that my mom used confessed after being caught. He gave me up with the promise of no long sentence.The system ended up agreeing on making a deal with him; if he told them of every little he helped they wouldn’t give him life in prison. Since the forgery artist gave my name up, the parents that matched were notified and told that I was on the run. The social worker that worked for the system called Liam and Harry and told them that they looking for me and that they could go to bring me home when they got a location. First they had to find me.

Several years later:

I was walking home when I felt a presence of someone following me. I looked behind and saw that two good-looking guys were following me and they looked pretty rich. They tried to cover it up with handholding and kissing each other, which didn’t work. It brought back memories I would like to forget and that brought me back to the fact that I don’t like social interactions and people touching me since my childhood was very abusive. I was born on December 24, 1991 and was classified as a Little. I was supposed to register at my 18th birthday and get put up for adoption if I was classified as a Little. My mother didn’t like the idea of having to care for me as a Little, so she went through some shady contacts and got documents that changed my classification as a Gen. Gens are a classifications which have no need for a Dominate, Submissive, and didn’t need anything. Gens stood for General and were considered regular people. They had no need for finding a match. 

 

I knew that if anyone found the original documents and traced them back to me, I would be taken into custody since the system notified Dominate Daddies or Mommies that they found their Little. I knew they would try to come and get me since I didn’t register and I am now the age of 22. 

I am freaking out because I don’t know how the system found me. They almost always send Daddies or Mommies out to find the Littles since they know how to calm them and take care of them.

I didn’t know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of: I ran. I ran literally toward anywhere that would keep me away from them. I ran and then I heard footsteps behind me getting louder. That just made me scared and frightened. I ran faster. 

I heard a voice start talking, “Louis, its okay. We will take care of you. You’ll be okay. We found you and we will love you. I know you’re scared and think you’re big and can take care of yourself, but you need help. Please, stop running.” The voice pleaded with me. 

“I can’t. I need to leave. Leave me alone,” I said to the men hoping that they would go away. Too bad my brain didn't think about that. 

“We can’t do that and you know it. We know that your mom shunned you and make illegal papers for you. The guy felt bad for you and thought you deserved better. He just confessed five days ago and we just figured out where you were living,” said the long-haired man.

“You’re wrong! I was classified as Gen and you got the wrong guy,” I yelled as I started to speed walk toward the apartment building I lived in.

“We’re right and you know it. You are Louis Tomlinson and you have been hiding in secret for over 4 years,” said the other dude, which looked like he could charm his way through anything.

I started to get kind of emotional, so I ran to apartment. I heard them following me, so I ran faster. I got to my door and got it open before one of them could grab me. I locked the door and started packing, so I could make a fast escape.

“Louis, please open the door. You’ll feel better once you get to be the right headspace and biological needs are met,” said the charming one.

“No,” I yelled through the door. I didn’t want anything to do with them. I just wanted life to be the way it has been. Like I thought it was suppose to be. 

“Would you feel better if we told you are names? My name is Harry Styles and the other guys name is Liam Payne. We are your Daddies and love you very much. We have been waiting for you for a couple of years now,” said Harry, the long-haired man.

Harry had raced after me, but I closed the door before he could reach me. I knew that if he would have gotten a hold of me, I would be done and this would all be over. Both of them were outside my deadbolted door and I knew it was only going to be a short time before they broke through. The guy who said his name was Harry keeps pleading with me that everything was going to be okay, but I am still too scared to do anything they say. I have too much of bad memories and horror stories in my head that I heard that keep me from wanting to let go and be my biological classification.

“Babe, we need to get the landlord and have him let us in. He needs his Daddies and he will try to escape if we don’t hurry,” I heard Harry say to Liam and that made me realized that the laws for Daddies weren’t fair. I believed that they shouldn’t be allowed to get in my room even if they deemed me a “Little”. 

Liam replied, “I know, baby. I’m going to go get the keys and we are going to get our boy and he’ll be alright.”

Harry waited by the door and listened to anything that would let him know if I was trying to make a run for it. He didn’t hear anything but I was talking out loud, repeating ‘no, no, no’ over and over again.

Harry decided that he need to keep me talking and asked, “What can I do to make this better, Louis”

I screamed, “Nothing. I just want to be alone and everything goes back to normal.”

“I’m sorry, Love. We will try and make the transition better. We love you dearly and nothing you say or do will ever change that,” Harry said to me passionately. I started to think that maybe they love me, but it’s still too soon and I don’t want to get hurt. I have been hurt by to many people to trust them.

Liam came back and had the key in his hand. By law, all landlord or attendants had to provide keys to Mommies or Daddies if the Littles wouldn’t let them in. It was created because of the fact that there was an incident that could have been prevented. A little didn’t want to be taken and locked himself in his apartment. They tried to coach the little out, but it didn’t work. This went on for weeks and they eventually tried to break the door down, but it didn’t give. The little eventually died of poisoning because he didn’t feed himself correctly because he was trying to stay away from the daddies. He mistaken cereal for rat poison, and died a painful death. Ever since that happen it was mandated that landlords or attendants had to have keys available for Daddies or Mommies to retrieve their child.

Liam and Harry took the keys and opened the door. They entered and I looked at them in disbelief. I took off toward my bedroom and yelled, ‘go away’. I didn’t want this to be happening. I thought I acted like Gen enough to never be discovered. I cursed the guy and his heart for turning me in. He ruined my life.

Liam ran toward me and grabbed me around my waist. I almost made it to the bedroom, but he grabbed me and pushed me against his chest.

I yelling repeatedly, “Let me go.”

He leaned close to my ear and rocked us back and forth and said, “Its okay, Papa and Daddy loves you.”

Harry reached over and rubbed his hands up and down my legs in a calming gesture. I am still struggling against him, but as he was custom to Littles through a fit. Daddies are custom to being able to withstand a tantrum of a Little, they are taught how to handle a fit in school.

I am still crying and struggling, but eventually I passed out against his chest, out of exhaustion. They decided to pick me up and they made their way out the building and down the street. They own a Chevy Transverse and it has many safety features, which is the first thing Daddies and Mommies look for in getting a car which a Little would be riding in.

Liam carried me over to the car and places me in the carseat so that I wouldn’t be able to get out of even if I tried. It is required by law that when you receive a Little that you have to go to the hospital to get all their shots and have a medical examination. They made this rule to help the Littles transition easier into their designated lifestyle they need in order to not have a mental breakdown.

“Harry, Babe, we have to head over to the hospital,” Liam said to my husband. They had gotten married after both of them were tested as Daddies and new they loved each other and wanted a Little together.

“I know. I just hope it goes well and we can get him into the right age that his body needs. I want him to be able to let go and get all the love he needs soon,” Harry said.

Harry got into the driver seat and they drove to the Little’s Hospital. They arrived and Harry held me on his lap as they waited for the doctor to call us back.


	2. Chapter Two

“Louis, honey, you need to wake up now,” Harry said trying to get me to respond.

“No. Let me go, please,” I said. I wanted this all to be a dream.

“We can’t do that, Love. But we can make you as comfortable as we can.” Harry continued to rock me back and forth to keep me calm. It actually kept me calm enough to try to see if I could make an escape. Harry knew that I would become very scared and upset as soon as I realized that this was the hospital visit that I heard horror stories about. The adults knew that people tell these stories and that it was one of the main reasons that Littles tried to hide away from getting Daddies or Mommies.

About five minutes later, Harry heard a nurse call us back to an examination room. It was decorated in Winnie the Pooh, it was meant to be soothing to the Littles. They had an examination bed with side rails that went up and down. It looked like a crib.

Harry placed me on the bed and let me just relax until the nurse came in. I knew that I was screwed once the door closed. I was laid on the table, which I was fine with because I am just fed up with everything that happened today.

Harry was petting my head in a calming gesture and it helped me remain calm. I just about jumped out of my skin, when I heard the nurse knock and come in.

She came and said, “Hello, Mr. and Mr. Styles-Payne and baby Louis. The doctor will be in shortly, but in the meantime you can change him into a hospital gown.”

Harry said, “Yeah, we can do that. Thank you.”

I was not pleased and I didn’t want anyone changing me, so I tried to get up. I scooted to the edge of the bed and then Liam moved in front of me.

He started speaking to me, “Let’s get you changed so we can get you home sooner than later.”

“I don’t want to. I want to go home. Please let me go?” I pleaded with them. I knew this deep down that I would not get my way and it was a lost cause.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Let’s get you out of these big boy clothes and into this gown, okay?” Liam said very calmly.

“No,” I said in annoyance. I knew they were saying these things to get me to realize that I was a little and not a grown up, but I’m not ready to let that title go just yet.

Harry and Liam just grabbed me and pulled me flat against the table to get me out of my clothes. Liam went to my pants and started undoing the belt buckle and button of my jeans. I started kicking Liam to get him to stop, but he seemed that it didn’t bother him.

He grabbed my foot and removed my shoes. Then he went for my pants and pulls them down and I start fighting harder. Harry then pushed my upper body down with his weight and tries calming me down with a lullaby.

I yelled, “Stop.” I was not happy and I made my feeling heard by scream like I was being murdered.

Liam ignores my plea and goes to grab my shirt. He pulls it off, all the while saying its okay, you’re alright. He then asks, “Can you sit up for me, sweetheart.”

I sit up, only because I’m cold and I have lost my dignity. Liam grabs the gown and puts the gown on me with gentleness. He ties it in the back. The gown they had given Liam was a Winnie the Pooh; it made me feel like the world is conspiring against me. I decided to lie down and rest my head on the pillow Harry found under the cabinet that was provided for the parents of Littles. Harry then found a blanket and covered me up.

Five minutes later, the nurse comes in to do blood work. She went around the side of the table and lowered the rail to take my blood. She started to tie the rubber strap around my bicep and it hurt, so I pulled my arm away. I am not a fan of pain which only brought back memories I wish not to remember.

Harry rubbed my back and Liam grabbed my arm and held it while she tried to find a vain. I screamed when she pushed it in and I tried to escape. Harry put his hand on my head and started to rub my head and rub his thumb back and forth on my forehead in a calming gesture.

“Please stop, it hurts.” I plead with them to stop. “Hush, Honey, you’re okay. It only hurt a second and then Daddy and I will kiss it and make it better,” Liam said trying to get me to forget that there was a needle in my arm.

She inserted the needle into my arm and drew the blood she needed. She then said, “I’m going to start an IV because he’s a bit dehydrated and I’m sorry we ran out of numbing gel that would have helped keep the babe calm.” She didn’t even give me a chance to reject the medical treatment and she acted like I was an actual baby. I wanted everyone to treat me as an adult. I’m 22 years old male and I should be treated as such, but the government and Daddies didn’t think so.

She went to go get the fluids and some forms for the couple to fill out. While she left, I left out a huff of annoyance.

“What’s wrong, Sweetie” asked Harry.

I replied, “You won’t let me make any decisions and I’m being treated as a baby. I’m 22 years old and I’M NOT A BABY.”

Harry replies softly, “I know this is a lot, but we make all decisions. Plus, you are a baby to us and the law. We will take care of you and all your issues. I know your mind and body right now are of a 22 year old, but now that you’re here with us, you will start to regress slowly. I know it’s scary but we are here to help you along the way. We love you. ”

“That’s not fair,” I said whining. “It was suppose to be perfect and I could do everything my way. I hate this.”

“I know Bud, but that why Daddy and I are here,” replied Liam.

The nurse came back and attached the fluids. She then told us that the doctor would be in soon. She then asked, “Can I talk to one of you outside for a moment?”

Harry said, “Sure.”

They walked out the door to the empty hallway and she started saying, “I wanted to ask you what you wanted done today? I didn’t want to upset the Little. Sometimes when they haven’t regresses they can often think too much into what is happening to them.”

“I want him to have all the shots that Littles need and anything that would protect him from getting sick like the flu shot. I also want him checked for any medical issues like asthma, scoliosis, heart issues, and etcetera. I think if we need anything else we will make an appointment to do so,” Harry said calmly.

We walked back into the room and I had actually fallen asleep. The nurse went up to me and checked my IV. She then grabbed the shots and gave the shots to me while I asleep.

Harry heard me give out a whimper and I was startled awake, when I felt a pain in my legs. I said, “What did you give me?”

Harry told me, “They gave you the standard shots for Littles.” Of course Louis asked, “What are they and what do they do?”

“She gave you a booster shot and a shot that protected you from illnesses that only affect Littles and of course the standard legal shots that all Littles have to have,” Harry told me.

“What illnesses? We are just like you guys and what shot do I have to have that required by law?’” I replied shocked that there is a law that they didn’t teach us in school.

“Sweetheart, there are illnesses that only affect Littles. There is a sickness that messes with you when you are regressed and, there is a sickness that makes your spinal cord stop working, and all of these only attack Littles. Littles have different molecule structures and different DNA structures. The shots required by law are ones that tell your body that you can go into your classification and be who you were meant to be” Harry told me this.

“That’s not fair,” I whined.

Liam noticed that I was getting more regressed and accepting them a little bit. Liam told me, “Louis, I know it’s not fair, but this is why they have Daddies and Mommies that take care of Littles. We will make sure that you have everything you need to survive and be happy.”

The nurse left and about five minutes later, and then the doctor walked in. He sat in the roller chair and moved to be near me. I didn’t like this one bit.

“It’s nice to meet you Louis. I’m Doctor James Riley and I am going to check you out and do some test. Then you can go home okay,” said the doctor.

“Leave me alone,” I said freighted by his goody-two-shoes demeanor.

“I know you’re tired and want to go home, and you will. But we just have to do a breathing test called Spirometry to see if you have any airway obstruction. We also have to do some ultrasounds and a MRI,” Dr. Riley said to me to make me feel better. It didn’t work.

“Thank you doctor, we will help you in any way possible,” Liam announced.

“Okay, let’s get this done. All you have to do Louis is blow air out of your lungs and then I'll know if you have asthma. Plus, I know your mom hasn’t taken you to the doctors, so I need to you to be big for a moment and tell me if you have any medical conditions, okay?” said Dr. Riley.

I blow into the device and the doctor confirmed I had a mild case of asthma. He then got the ultrasound machine to check my heart, which is fine. The couple let a breath of relief out.

The doctor says, “Looking good, guys. I don’t think he has anything that will harm him, but if you notice anything odd in the next couple of months then bring him back. ”

“Now is the time of the MRI and I need to talk to you both outside for a moment,” said Dr. Riley.

“That’s fine,” Liam said. “We’ll be right back Sweetheart.”

In the hall, Dr. Riley said, “this can be really hard for Littles and I think it would be best to have him sedated for this procedure since it lasts at least an hour.”

Harry and Liam look at each other and realize that this is the best option even though they didn’t want to put me through all that. Harry told the doctor, “Okay, I want to be there when you administer the drug to keep him calm.”

“That’s fine,” Dr. Riley replied.

They both went back into the room and they see me missing from the crib bed. They start freaking out when they saw I was gone. I, of course, regressed a little bit and let out a noise and they heard me in the bathroom. I then decided to locked the door.

“Louis, Baby, you need to open the door.” Liam continued with, “Its okay, we are not mad, Baby. Daddy and Papa need you to come out so you don’t get hurt.”

“I don’t want to. I want to go home. I’m a big boy,” I cried realizing my life was not going my way and that I would become a baby forever with them.

“I know you have a lot of confusing thoughts and you were taught that you are Gen, but that’s why Daddy and I are here.” Liam told me and tried to sound comforting.

“Mommy told me that I’m Gen, so I’m a Gen. Let me go.” I cried trying to reason everything my mother told me.

“No, Honey. You are a little that’s why your Mommy went and got you fake papers. She was ashamed of you, but Papa and I aren’t,” Harry said.

“But…I don’t want to little, I want to be big. I can take care of myself and make Mommy happy.” I started crying when I tried to rationalize what my mom taught me and why I needed to please her.

“Honey, open the door. I know that Mommy was mean to you, but we don’t know what she did to you. We would never hurt you and you know that. Nobody gets to decide your classification. There nothing wrong with being a Little and your mommy was wrong to do those things to you,” Liam told me. That made me a little better, but I still couldn’t trust them. But I then decided that they are better than my mother so I just ran out of the bathroom.

Liam heard a noise and the bathroom door slowly opening. I just stood there and then darted into my Papa’s arms. I started sobbing in his arms. The doctor then reappeared with a key, which he now knew wasn’t needed. All room in the hospital had an outside key, so that patients couldn’t barricade themselves in the bathroom.

Dr. Riley called back the nurse to redo the IV I had accidentally ripped out of my arm in my escape attempt, but had ultimately taken out. Liam laid me back on the bed and he held me down so she could reinsert the IV. After that the doctor came back with the drug to knock out me out for the MRI and x-rays.

Liam lay down with me in his arms and it helped me calm down. Dr. Riley gave the drug to me and I realized I was getting sleepy. I asked, “What did you give me? I’m sleepy.”

“Just something that will make you sleepy and when you wake up, Daddy and I will be here to take you home.” Liam kisses me on the forehead as I fell asleep and Harry did the same.

The doctor walks up to them and asks, “Do you want to put the diaper on him or do you want the nurse to?” The doctor knew that they would want to since they are his parents and it’s the first diaper change.

“Yes, we’ll do it,” Harry says with excitement. They had been looking forward to all the babying they could do with Louis once he accepted this as his life.

Dr. Riley hands Harry a diaper, wipes, powder, and diaper rash cream. They pulled up Louis gown and place the diaper underneath him. Harry sprinkles him with powder and Liam closed the diaper.

The doctor comes and wheels Louis to the MRI room and they are taken to the waiting room.

Both, Harry and Liam, have waited over an hour and they started to worry that something bad happened to their little guy. The nurse appeared just after they were about to get up and ask the nurse at the desk for information.

“Sorry it took so long, we had a complication. He started waking up in the machine so we had to pull him out and give him some calming gas that relaxed him back to sleep.” She said apologetically.

“Thank you, can we see him now?” Harry asked her.

“Yes, they just transferred him to crib. The doctor will come in shortly to tell you any news and then you can go home.”

 

Liam and Harry followed the nurse to Louis room and they went in and saw him laying in nothing but a diaper. They slowly went to the crib and Harry pick him up, mindful of the IV. “He looks so little, Liam,” Harry said. Harry cradled him to his chest and rocks him side to side.

“I know, Love. He’ll always be our little baby boy,” Liam said.

I started to flutter my eyes open and started to cry. “What is wrong, Honey?” Harry asked me.

“My arm hurts and I want to go home. Can I go home now?” I asked tiredly.

“I’ll take care of you. Let’s change your diaper and then I’ll see if I can find the doctor and ask him if you can go home. Okay, Love,” Harry told me.

“No, I can be big boy. It can all go back to the way it was. I did it all myself and no one got hurt,” I said.

“I know you think you’re a big boy and that you can take care of yourself, but you can’t. The doctor was running a test that tested you for the age that your body will regress to. Every since you got here, he has been running the test and has determine your age. He has found that you about 18 months.” Harry told me seriously.

“No, no, no. Mommy told me... I can’t be that young. I’m older,” I began saying. Harry interrupted, “Your Mommy is a bad person, and she hurt you very badly. She will be prosecuted for hurting you and getting fake papers. You are this young and that is okay.”

“You’ll be okay and this eventually will be your life and you’ll love it.” Liam and Harry gave me kisses on the cheek.

“Okay, but you promise that you won’t hurt me like Mommy did, right? But I want to see the results of the classification, the original ones they did at birth. I don’t trust anyone. I’m sorry,” I said softly.

“We promise, Baby. We would never hurt you and we can show you anything you want.” Liam told me. “But I know, you know that you have always been a Little because of your biological size. Littles tend to stay under five foot two and that some parts of you didn’t grow much.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said wanting to deny that fact that he was right.

“I know you do and if you really don’t know then I’ll have a Littles physiologist come and explain it to you,” Liam told me.

“I don’t understand,” I whined.

“Okay, Papa and I will get a therapist to talk to you. She’ll talk to you and explain what’s happening, okay?” Liam told me. I put a confused face on.

They both kept explaining things to me, but I don’t believe them. I want things to go back to normal, but I guess they won’t let that happen. I guess I’ll have to wait to talk to a therapist.

Liam tells me, “Since you’ll be seeing a therapist, she’ll help you with the issues that your Mommy did.”

“I don’t want to go. I don’t want to talk about that. She hurt me real bad,” I said quickly.

“I know she did, Bud. But you need to talk so you can get better,” Harry told me.

“Okay, but only for a little while,” I concurred with that decision, but I still didn’t want to.

Harry pushed me to lie back down and that when I realized I was in a diaper. I was not pleased one bit.

“Why did you put that on me? I want it off,” I cried.

“I know Love, but you are little and need diapers” Liam said soothingly.

“But I don’t want them. I know how to hold my bladder,” I said.

“I know, you think you can. But you need them; you wet your diaper while you slept. But let’s get you changed and then we can go home,” Harry said.

Harry pulled my gown up and pulled the tabs away. I was embarrassed that he saw me naked and that I had wet my diaper while I was sleeping, so I put my arm over his eyes. Harry removes the wet diaper and placed a dry one under me. Harry started to smear diaper rash cream and I freaked out. Someone in my past had touched me there and I didn’t like.

“Louis, Baby, its Daddy. I would never touch you like that or hurt you,” Harry said.

“I know, but it’s just bad memories. A guy was mad at Mommy because he paid for me and he couldn’t get a reaction from me. He kept saying that it wouldn’t go up. What’s wrong with me?” I cried and sobbed.

“Nothing wrong with you, Baby, as you learned in school, Littles don’t develop in the manhood area and grown-up stuff wouldn’t happen,” Liam jumped in and said. “They teach you that you don’t grow pubic hair or get bigger down there in school, don’t you remember that?”

“No. I didn’t finish that class because mommy had me go into the dominant class to throw people off me,” I said trying to explained my line of thinking. “She ended up pulling me from school around the age 7 because she told people she was wanted to homeschool me. She didn’t teach me anything. I didn’t learn anything except how to cheat, survive the world, and be undetected to the system.”

“That’s okay, Love. We will teach you everything you need to know and you will be okay,” Harry said.


	3. Chapter Three

Dr. Riley walked in and then said, “I heard what happened and I will contact the prosecutor so they can add prostitution can be added to charges to his mother. You are free to leave now, but a counseling office I recommend is Little Hands. They have great luck in helping Littles with abuse and neglect issues.”

“Thank you, Dr. Riley. Let’s go home now, Louis” said Liam. He then changed me into a pair of sweatpants and white undershirt. He then placed a light jacket on me to keep the chill out.

Harry picked me up and carried me to the Chevy Transverse. He placed me in a rear facing car seat and then closed the door. Liam got in the back seat with me and Harry jumped into the driver’s seat.

I look out the window and start thinking of the things that have been happening to me and I’m started to realize that this is what I always needed. I never really liked having to provide for myself, but my mommy had always imbedded that I needed to take care of myself ever since I was little. I am realizing that these men have done everything for me and I just pushed them away. I want this even if you know my mind is freaking out and saying I don’t.

I let a tear roll down my face and Liam wiped it away. “What’s wrong, Baby?” he asks.

I tell him the truth in a whisper, “I want this so bad, but I don’t know how to let go and be what I was always meant to be.” I knew there would trials with the things that I’ll have to do. I never been regressed and or even done anything babyish.

“I know you do, Buddy. We will help you through it all. We love you.” Liam said.

At that moment I decided to call them by their given dominate names, “Okay, Papa.”

“Thank you, Baby. We love you so much. We will take good care of you,” Papa said.

Daddy then said, “I love you, Bugaboo.”

“I love you too.” I said then I suck my thumb in my mouth for soothing comfort. I haven’t done that since I was two. I never realized that it could be so soothing.

“Here, Honey. Use this,” Papa giving me a pacifier, it had Captain America on it. I love the Marvel characters, and I also secretly liked Winnie the Pooh, Wonder Pets, and DC Comics characters.

We arrive at the gated community that they lived in and we drove in. We arrived at the huge house and I was in awe.

“That’s big, Papa. Are you famous?” I asked Papa and Daddy.

“No, we just have a big business and our parents are wealthy. We both have a huge trust fund each,” Daddy said.

Liam gets out of the car and picked me up. They opened the front door; they placed me on the ground. I got up and talk toward the living. I heard the alarm and then I heard one of them enter the code.

“Hey Baby, its nap time so we are going to have bottle, then its sleepy time,” Daddy said.

“But I’m not tired,” I told them rubbing my eyes.

“I know, but we need to get you into a routine and then tomorrow we have an appointment with the therapist,” Papa said.

“I don’t want to go. They are mean. I heard bad stories about them. I change my mind,” I said tiredly and kind of cranky.

“I know but you’ll feel better and those stories we were told are wrong. You’ll see,” Liam said.

Papa took me upstairs and to my nursery. He changed me into a cute doggie onesie that would keep me warm during my nap. Papa took me downstairs and handed me to Harry.

“Come here, Baby. I warmed a bottle for you,” Harry said swinging me back and forth.

“I never had a bottle before,” I said and started crying because I was tired and never had such baby things given to me.

“You will always get bottles even if you miss behave,” Harry said trying to soothe me. It worked of course. I felt somewhat better.

Harry sat on the couch and leaned me into the crook of his arm and started feeding me the bottle. It tasted like cinnamon and vanilla. I didn’t even finish the whole bottle before I fell asleep with milk drizzling down my face.

“Liam, look at our precious baby,” Harry said lovingly to Liam.

“I see, Love. We have so much work to do. I love him so much. I hope we can help him move past his rough past,” Liam said to Harry.

“I know. Let’s get him to bed,” Harry said and they both walked up stairs to Louis's nursery.

Harry laid the precious burden in the crib and then turned on the video baby monitor. Liam placed a blue fuzzy blanket over their baby then left with Harry.

“So, now that we have some free time, what you want to do? “ Harry asked Babe.

“I honestly just want to relax and chill. I need to make the appointment for Louis for the therapist tomorrow. Do you think he’ll understand that we are doing this to help him and we would never hurt him?” Harry said solemnly.

“He knows, Babe. He’s just scared and doesn’t want to think that he needs this. He’ll learn soon and he’ll be better,” Liam said in confidence.

About an hour and a half, they decided that we need to wake the little one or he would never go to bed tonight.

“Babe, you do know if you wake him up now, he’ll be very cranky,” Liam said.

“Yes, I know that. But do you really want a baby that stays up all night because he is not tired,” Harry replied.

They headed upstairs and Harry stroked Louis face with his finger while saying ‘baby, its time to wake up.’ Louis didn’t want to wake and kept saying ‘no’.

“I know baby, but you need to get up or you won’t sleep tonight,” Harry said trying to persuade a tired baby to wake.

Liam took the baby under his armpit and placed him on the changing table. Liam changed the soaking wet diaper and put some sweats and a t-shirt on Louis. Louis was still partially asleep.

Liam took me downstairs and placed me in the play pen. I didn’t like that idea and started crying. I wanted to be in bed still and I didn’t like the idea of being confined to a certain area.

“You’re okay, Lou Lou. Just play with your blocks while Daddy and I fix you some dinner,” Liam said trying to get Louis to go deeper into regression.

“Okay,” I said and Papa watched as I tried to stand up, but I fell onto my bum. I started crying because I was starting to develop little emotions.

The books say that the shots they gave Littles help the Littles get into regression and lessen their ability to walk, so they can learn to start to rely on crawling.

“Baby, it’s okay. Papa knows this is scary but everything will be explained tomorrow by your therapist.” Liam said to soothe me.

“No, no, no. I want to walk, but I can’t. Did the shots do this?” I sobbed.

“I know, but I know you know that the shots that the government requires you to have, help you become the little you are,” said Liam. “The shots you know target your little DNA and cause your body to become little.”

“Why do they make us get the shots?” I asked.

“They only make you get shots, once you have a Mommy or Daddy because now they know you will take cared for. They know that if they made you get the shots as babies then you would not be able to take care of yourself if you needed to,” Papa said.

“I know, but it’s scary,” I said and then I put my thumb in my mouth. I realized what I did and pulled it out. I want to regress on my timetable not the shots timetable.

Liam noticed that I removed my thumb and Liam decided to let things progress naturally than try and give the boy a pacifier. They didn’t want him to start rejecting anything. They needed to get the babe to realize that this was his life and they were never going to leave him.

A couple years ago:

Harry and Liam had just been wed, when they received a call that a Little was in need of a home. They were told that they didn’t know where he is. They were told his name was Louis Tomlinson. They had decided that the system would find their child soon and that for safety reasons they should baby-proof the house. They then worked on decorating the nursery and getting baby stuff. They got a crib, changing table, bassinet, stroller, bottles, formula, highchair (second one that clips onto the table when visiting family or friends), bibs, safety gates, rocking chair, baby swing, rectal thermometer, petroleum jelly, wipes, diapers, travel crib, and a bouncer. They got many more.

They people from the system then called them to say that Louis had been lost and they couldn’t find him. They were devastated and hoped that someone would report a Little without a parent soon. They also wondered how a Little could go so undetected.

“Liam, how is he doing this? I know it’s scary to be adopted but something bad must have happened to keep him from being put in the system.” Harry said confused and scared that their Little would die or get hurt without a Daddy to help them.

“I know, Babe. They will find him. They have to. He’s just a little boy,” Liam said hopefully.

A few years later, Liam and Harry had gotten a call that they had found the Little because someone had confessed to forging documents that proved he was a Gen.

In the phone call, they said, “He has an apartment and he holds a job. We have figured out that he is scared of his classification because his mother told him it was a disgrace and burden to be a Little. He is in North London and if you want and we recommend, you can go and bring bring him in. He will be frightened, but I think if you show him love unconditionally he will learn to accept his classification.”

“We will do that. We waited a long time for our baby. We will love and take care of him even if he revisits and fights us,” Harry said to the social worker on the phone.

“If I may ask, why haven’t you guys gotten another Little since this your original Little was missing?” asked the social worker.

“We never wanted another, we just wanted Louis. If we ever do get another Little, we would have to talk with Louis about it. If we get another, then we will but only if everyone in this family agrees. I don’t want Louis to feel left out and doubt our love for him,” Harry said to the social worker and Liam nodding his head in agreement.

“That’s good to hear. I have no problem and we believe you guys will great parents to this little one. If you need anything just give us a call,” the nice lady said.

“Thank you and we will,” Harry said as they both hung up. They both went to North London and went to find their baby boy.

Back to present time:

Liam and Harry finished making dinner. They made Mac-N-Cheese, which secretly was my favorite food.

“Lou Lou, dinners done,” Harry said with a little too much enthusiasm.

“I’m not hungry. I want to go to bed,” I said seeing how far I could push them away before they gave up and sent me back.

“I know that you in fact are hungry since you haven’t eaten lunch. Plus, your tummy is making bear noises and growling at Daddy and Papa to feed it,” Harry said playfully.

I said back to him, “My tummy isn’t a bear, Daddy.”

Liam came and picked me up and placed me into a highchair. “Oh, yes it is. It’s going to gobble up all this cheesy gooeyness and then it’s going to stop making noises because it will be full,” Papa said playing along with Daddy.

Papa took turns feeding us both the Mac-N-Cheese. 

“Papa this is so good,” I said giving the cooks a compliment.

“I’m glad, love. Are you full?” Papa asked.

“Yesh,” I answered with lisp.

I was getting tired so I laid my head on the table. I just feel asleep and waiting for daddy or papa to take me to bed.


End file.
